IEnrage Gibby
iEnrage Gibby is the 11th episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. Plot The iCarly crew records the rotting of a sandwich on the webcast and meets Gibby´s hot girlfriend Tasha (who first appeared in iSpeed Date). Spencer gets a bad review for his art, and Sam also notices the newspaper says he died "last saturday". Although he is angry about it at first, he doesn´t do anything about it because he thinks not many people read newspapers any more. When Carly has a party, Tasha asks Freddie to help her find a birthday present for Gibby, but accidently trips and falls on Freddie. Gibby thinks Tasha is cheating on him and challenges Freddie to a fight. After Spencer finds out that the work of dead artists is much more valuable, he keeps pretending to be dead. Socko helps Spencer sell a few more sculptures, and Sam and Carly sell one of Spencer's pieces for $4,000 to the art critic that wrote a mean review in the newspaper. When Spencer's ex-girlfriend Veronica comes over (from iMake Sam Girlier), he reveals himself, and states that he's not dead. She screams in terror, and is freaked out by the fact that Spencer pretended to be dead to make more money for his art. At school, Gibby taunts Freddie, he reveals that Sam has been training him and that the new location of the fight will be in the studio, live on iCarly. Before the fight starts, Freddie remembers that the molded sandwich cam recorded how Tasha fell on him, and after playing it back, Gibby sees that Tasha and Freddie were telling the truth. Gibby regrets his actions and feels "like a turd". After Gibby knows the truth, he forgives Tasha, and the iCarly gang wonders how Gibby was able to hook up with a girl like her. Trivia *While Carly is playing the ukulele she is playing "Leave It All To Me," the theme song. *Freddie's clown photo during the unofficial wrestling match was a mention to iTwins, where Sam and Carly made Freddie think it's Dress-Up-Like-A-Clown Day at Ridgeway High School. *After Gibby leaves with Tasha in the beginning, Freddie states, "How does he get one of those? I want one of those." It was scripted for Sam to say "Dude, you can't even get one of these." while putting her arm around Carly. Dan cut that line out because he felt it was to soon after iSaved Your Life to say something like that. *Veronica from the episode "iMake Sam Girlier" briefly appears at the end of this episode. *This episode was accidentally aired on Feb. 6, 2010 at 12PM, 8 hours before it was supposed to air. Quotes Spencer: I heard the door slam, party over? Carly: Yes, you can come out now. Spencer: Yeah, I am STARVED. Gibby: Why didn't you just come out during the party? Spencer: 'Cause I'm dead. (Gibby stares at Spencer in shock, and then slowly moves his finger towards him.) Spencer: Don't poke me! Carly: He's not dead, he´s just pretending so he can trick people into spending more money for his art. Spencer: (to Tasha) So, this is Gibby's girlfriend? Tasha: Mmm-hmm. Spencer: Interesting-- WHY?! Sam: If people are dumb enough to think art is worth more money just ´cause the artist is dead, that´s their problem. Carly: But still, isn´t that taking advantage of people? Sam: I see nothing wrong with taking advantage of the stupid. Spencer: That´s why we have stupid people. Gallery Hobo Party.jpg Ienrage-gibby-2.jpg 65297_45838893.jpg 65362_3999517272.jpg 65384_399055588.jpg 65416_87906628.jpg 65511_3894180990.jpg jj100129-01.jpg jj100129-02.jpg jj100129-03.jpg jj100129-04.jpg jj100129-05.jpg jj100129-06.jpg jj100129-07.jpg jj100129-08.jpg jj100129-09.jpg 311 Category:Season 3